1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information delivery system, server, push delivery control unit, charging center, information delivery method, display control method, program and recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, information delivery services for delivering various content have been carried out.
However, delivering the content (particularly, large volume content such as motion picture image content) as it is will consume a lot of network resources, resulting in a low efficiency.